From Plot Bunnies to Drabbles
by Super Batflash
Summary: ...and everything in between. These are all standalones characters, parings, and ratings vary by chapter! Warnings: Slash, Femslash, Het, and Language
1. Still: Angst, M, Wally, Dick

I decided to kick this off with some angst Yay! I mean *cries* poor Wally. Anyway I'd just like to say that I'm writing these to get rid of all the half formed ideas and plot bunnies that are all dancing around my skull. These are all just plot bunnies, prompts and drabbles that can be used at your discretion if you so desire. I do however ask that you tell me if you do take an idea just so that I can see what you came up with. Anyways please enjoy!

**Still**

The ride back to Mount Justice was way to quiet to even possibly be considered comfortable. It's awkward and silent and sets pretty much everyone on edge. And this is supposed to be the part where Wally says something stupid. This is the part where everyone is supposed to laugh. This is the part where everything is supposed to be okay. Only it's not. It's awkward and silent and downright terrifying because Wally hasn't said a word.

Not one fucking word. Not since Robin found him. And it's killing Dick because he can't stop hearing the last things Wally said to him _'Please you didn't find me like this!'_ He sounded so sad and broken. His voice was rough and horse like he's been screaming. And the image alone of what they probably did to him was too much for Dick.

It wasn't right for Wally of all people, Wally, to look that tired and sick and broken. It wasn't fair to any of them that Wally, their beacon of light the terrestrial embodiment of hope and bliss, to be taken away. To be stolen from them and swapped out with this thing this fucking _thing_ that wasn't Wally. It wasn't right that Wally be replaced with this empty shell that didn't fucking talk.

And it sucks that for as long as he lives Robin knows he's never be able to purge that image from his mind, the one of Wally chained up like an animal. Wally's now dull green eyes, his arms shackled above his head, pants around his ankles, semen splayed across his peach tinted thighs. Dick will never be able to unsee Wally looking so broken and desolate.

So dead.

So. Fucking. Still.


	2. Fun House: Crack, T, Gen

Oh my God I so hope someone takes this! Please it's begging to be written properly by someone with the patience.

**Fun House**

Wally stares up at his uncle with big green eyes silently begging not to be left here. He knows things have gotten a little worse than normal, and he's trying to get better really he is, but sometimes it's hard. The impulse, the desire, the familiar comfort of the repetition calls out to him, compels and he just can't stop. But he's trying dammit and he doesn't want to be left in some institution like a crazy person when he wasn't even crazy.

It helped a little that Barry looked just as if not more upset about this than him. It made small flash of bitter joy spark somewhere deep inside of him but immediately Wally's guilt welled up and smothered that part back down. They don't say anything, Barry kind of just stares sadly and awkwardly down at Wally a definite look of pity etched into his eyes as he watched his nephew trace a pattern across the dashboard.

Small nimble fingers tracing some invisible pattern again and again and again Barry can tell Wally finds a small amount of solace in the repetitive motion, while at the same time feels incredibly guilty for it. He can tell Wally wants nothing more than to stop, the small pink blush that dusts across he cheeks are of shame. Embarrassment that he's showing off the exact reason they were in this situation in the first place.

They don't actually say the words Good-Bye but that's okay they kind of prefer it that way. Instead there's a small awkward pause and a wave that lasts maybe a little to long only Wally can't help it but Barry stands there at the edge of the door until Wally's finished waving. Then he turns and leaves and doesn't look back because he knows that if he does he probably won't have the will to leave Wally there alone looking so lost and confused it should have been illegal.

The woman behind the counter with the long blond curls and kind blue eyes, Dinah Wally thinks her name could have been, points towards the door in front of Wally and assures him it would be alright to stay in there until someone comes by to show him around. Wally nods and swallows slightly eying the door with some trepidation he's afraid that he might be stuck opening and closing the door until he get's it just right. But the Diana woman seems to get it and buzzes the door open for him instead. The gesture makes Wally smile nervously before slowly walking in.

The moment he steps through the door Wally is attacked by bright excited caramel eyes and vibrant red hair. She was tripping over her words trying to talk faster than her mouth could move which made it kind of hard to keep up with her.

"Hi I'm M'Gann Morzz but you can call me Megan it's my earth name!"...earth name? "Welcome to Jr. Arkham Asylum!" she says cheerfully, cheerfully! How could anyone be happy here? "I'd be happy to give you a super quick rundown of what goes on around here." Megan offers and Wally shrugs dumbly from sheer lack of having no other way to respond.

"That's Robin," Megan says pointing off to a boy in the far corner of the room typing away on his lap top he had a head full of ebony hair and creamy skin that meant he probably spent a lot of time indoors. Wally couldn't see what his face looked like because of the sun-glasses he wore on the bridge of his noes. "he's here for severe paranoia. He doesn't even tell anyone what his real name is but I bet it's something pretty like Robert.

"That is Conner," she points toward a large sullen boy in the middle of the room frowning at the TV as though it were the cause for all his problems. He looked as though he worked out quite often giving him a rather large build which only added to the menacing vibe he was giving off. "He's got anger issues you can never tell what might set him off so you should be careful.

"Over there is Kaldur," she points at a dark skinned boy sitting in an arm chair reading 20,000 Leagues Under Sea "He thinks he's from Atlantis!" she says. And that seems to throw Wally off because that Kaldur guy seemed so normal, just sitting there unassumingly reading a book. There was nothing remarkable or even the slightest bit crazy about him, other than the whole believing he was from Atlantis thing.

"And that is Roy," she points towards a boy in the far corner of the room by himself. He has dull red almost orange hair and intense eyes that are focused wholly on the assignment -math?- before him. Wally thinks he seems kind of mysterious and aloof like that Robin guy only Roy was older than him which automatically made him cooler. "He's a sociopath." Megan whispers softly and Wally wonders why the sudden change. And it appears Megan is really good at reading people because the next thing she whispers is "Roy hears like a bat."

"So um why are you-" Wally starts to ask- he wants to change the subject because that Megan girl actually seems kind of scared of the Roy guy- but Megan cuts him off.

"I'm here because no one believes I'm from Mars." she says simply not even the least bit embarrassed about it. Though she does seem annoyed by the fact "I can even speak Martian, plus I've got a bio-ship. Well I lost it actually, but no one will let me look for it." she huffs slightly and glares at the ground. Before suddenly brightening up and smiling at Wally "So why are you here?" she asks.

"OCD." Wally says simply with a shrug half expecting Megan to be weirded out by the news despite her thinking she was from Mars. But she just smiles grabs Wally's hand and offers to introduce him to everyone. And yeah Wally thinks the people in here were just as if not more crazy than he was but at least he didn't have to suffer alone anymore.


	3. Self Deprecation: Angst, M, BarryWally

I'm not really sure why I wrote more angst when this idea started as crack but apparently I'm a sick and depraved individual, no seriously. First Wally get's raped now he's being taken advantage.

_**No graphic depictions of sex**_ it's only rated M for the incest and language.

**Self-Deprecation**

There's an exact moment in time where Barry Allen hates himself. He's doesn't dislike himself, and he isn't annoyed with himself, no. He really fucking _hates_ himself, loathes even. And it happens to many times to count. He's never really been able to keep track, and he doesn't want to. Knowing the exact number of times would make it even harder to ignore.

He hates it when shining green orbs are looking up at him radiating pleasure, joy, and love (the wrong kind, the _dirty_ kind). He hates it when freckled tan cheeks heat up involuntarily, when a soft pink tongue hangs out of delicate sweet lips. He hates knowing that those lips taste sweet and are fucking irresistible, and hates knowing what those lips look like wrapped around his cock even more.

He hates hearing those soft surprised gasps of pleasure and joy and despises the low panting those gasps turn into. Hates the loud moans that pass from those sweet pink, too fucking pink, lips. Hates knowing that he's the cause of the pleasure. Barry hates knowing that he's the one doing these filthy, _filthy_ things to this _boy. _This sweet little boy.

Barry hates the feel of that warm little, _way too little_, body against his own, and hates the sound of flesh moving against flesh. Hates knowing the taste of sweat, sandalwood, and sweet beautiful innocence. Barry hates it whenever Wally comes. He hates that he's stealing his own fucking nephew's innocence.

But he hates himself even more.


	4. Impulse: Adventure, T, Bart, Gen

I would love to see someone write this cause Bart's like the cutest thing in the entire-frigging-world and I'm still a tiny bit peeved that Wally's KF in Young Justice instead of Bart being Impulse (although I will say I'm still excited about this because this time he get's portrayed correctly with his green eyes, seriously TT WTH?) but I digress.

Please someone write this, I see a lot of people write Tim into YJ canon as Dick's little brother, but no one's written for Bart (or Wondergirl for that matter, but that's a whole other issue) yet.

**Impulse**

Robin watches the sight before him with a mixture of confusion trepidation and irritation (he may have been a little amused to but that's not really the point). At first he tried to blink it away like Wally wasn't standing there talking with some kid so fast their voices actually came out like the soft hum produced by the beating of a Humming Bird's wings. He catches the occasional 'oh' and 'hmm' and 'uh-huh' from Wally but other than that the conversation was being spoken too fast for Robin to understand.

It's weird how normal the day started out before things got...strange. They were just walking around in their civvies when what felt like a sonic boom went off, on the outskirts of Central City, so loud Robin and Wally on the opposite end of the city managed to get some of the aftershocks. Then in an instant, for Robin anyway, there was that kid dressed what looked a little like KF and Flash's uniform only Robin didn't recognize him and Wally's completely dumbfounded expression meant that Wally probably didn't either.

Then the both of them were talking in that weird Humming Bird way leaving Robin completely out of the loop. And it was starting to really get on his nerves, it didn't seem like either remembered he was still there. That is until Wally turns towards him with a grin and a nod as if to say 'Okay everything's fine now.' and Dick kind of wants to rip that stupid smile off his face because he _still_ doesn't know what the hell is going on.

"Robin this is my cousin, or nephew still not really clear on that, Bartholomew Henry Allen the Second from the future." Wally says matter-of-factly

Dick is quiet for a long moment unclear of what exactly he's supposed to say before he nods in acceptance, yeah this was most definitely weird, it just wasn't the strangest thing to ever happen to him. His last name was Allen and that was Flash's last name too so it made sense, working through the kind of crap Dick put up with on a daily basis made this a little easier to accept.

And as they're making they're way to Mount Justice (Bart stopping every few seconds to point excitedly at things like Parking Meters and Traffic Lights to ask what they were) both Dick and Wally find themselves wondering how difficult it was finding shoes for a kid like Bart.


	5. Stubborn: PWP, M, WallyArtemis

**[Fanfic]**

Title:Stubborn

Character: Wally/Artemis

Necessary Warnings: This is a **PWP** so graphic depictions of sex as well as some foul language.

* * *

><p>This just came out of nowhere and I had to write it. I think it's because in 'Wally not Wallace' there are heavy hints towards Waltermis even though they're not really gonna get together, and I just needed to get this out of my system. So I hope you enjoy and review please and thank-you.<p>

Artemis sighs softly and resists the urge to moan out loud, because Wally was good but he wasn't _that_ good. Only Wally and his tongue seemed to disagree with that sentiment and together they actually manage to force the moan out anyway, it's closely followed by the hitching of her breath and a small almost unnoticeable thrust of her hips. Except Wally does notice, and Artemis just plain refuses to look down because she knows Wally must be eying her with a cocky gleam in his eye. It irritated her that the stupid cocky gleam was actually justified, because Wally's mouth felt incredible on her.

He pulls away with a soft kiss to her clitoris that has Artemis biting at her lip to hold back a whimper. She isn't going to give that smug bastard the satisfaction. But Wally doesn't seem to mind, he's still cocky all the same, like he knows what she's feeling even if she doesn't let it show. He presses his thumb against her clit and Artemis only inhales sharply, which, it would seem, just wasn't enough of a reaction for Wally. Because the stupid cheating bastard makes his thumb vibrate, which should _so_ be against the rules. Only it isn't and Artemis is secretly glad, because Gods that was good.

She let's out a surprised 'Oh' because she wasn't expecting that at all which is quickly followed by a low _'Oh' _because that felt more than incredible. This time she can hear his smug laughter, and she makes a quick mental note to hit him later when she still can because it isn't long before Wally and his stupid cheating vibrating talented hand wipes out all of her higher brain function. Because the stupid cocky smug bastard cheats even more than before by slipping a vibrating finger inside of her and pressing his thumb harder against her and starts vibrating faster.

"God!" it slips out before she can stop it and she hates herself for it, because she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how good this feels. She tries to bite her lip against anymore noises she might accidentally let slip but it's getting increasingly more difficult. Wally adds another finger and the jerking of her hips upward is completely involuntary as is the high pitched moan (that is totally not a whine) that accompanies it. "Y-Yeah!" it's out her mouth before she can stop it, but she's to far gone to care. She feels the pleasure coursing through her veins and rides the waves of ecstasy that feel like they're cumming from _everywhere_.

_'At least I didn't scream.'_ she lets herself think when she comes down from her orgasm. She can practically feel Wally's smugness rolling off of him in waves and she hates herself just a little for not having more self-control, but she mostly hates Wally for being so damn cocky.

"So, how'd I do?" Wally asks and he sounds so self-assured like he already knows what the answer is.

"You were okay." she mumbles softly even though that is so clearly not true she just doesn't want to give him the satisfaction; she's too stubborn for that.


End file.
